Mission Impossible
by Miss Elenath
Summary: Sam and Blaine a.k.a. Blonde Chameleon and Nightbird are on a mission – a deadly mission in Beacon Hills. Will they succeed? And what about that other 'mission' that includes a super heroic romance? Crossover with Teen Wolf


This is a OS written for Blam Week Day 5 - Crossovers! It's a Glee/Teen Wolf story and I hope you enjoy it.

_Glee_: Slightly AU since Sam doesn't know anything about Blaine's crush on him  
_Teen Wolf_: canon until 3x04. You don't have to watch this show to understand this story though.  
_Summary_: Sam and Blaine a.k.a. Blonde Chameleon and Nightbird are on a mission – a deadly mission in Beacon Hills. Will they succeed? And what about that other 'mission' that includes a super heroic romance?  
_Rated T_ because of mention of violence and murders (I'm pretty sure this wouldn't justify as K+ but better safe than sorry etc.)

**Mission Impossible**

"I think Nightbird and Blonde Chameleon have a new mission", Blaine said as he threw a newspaper on the table in the cafeteria. While Sam pulled it closer and read the headline, Blaine sat down next to him.

"Mysterious deaths in Beacon Hills? Uhm, don't you think that's kind of too big for us? Let some cases be solved by the police, dude", Sam said.

"True, but sometimes the police needs help."

Sam looked up in surprise. "You mean – your father…?"

Blaine grinned and nodded, so Sam jumped up and clapped his hands.

"He requested our help, especially _our_ help!?"

"No, hold on a minute!" Blaine tugged Sam's shirt and glanced carefully around. "Sit down! He didn't ask for our help, he just got called in on the case. You know, for fresh perspectives and everything."

"Oh." Sam sat down and cleared his throat. "So why do you think we should get involved?"

Blaine started to talk while Sam still had some trouble getting his shit together. His stomach was especially tingly now. It always was when Blaine was around but that wasn't the problem, Sam was totally used to that by now.

They hadn't been on an adventure as Nightbird and Blonde Chameleon in what felt forever and Sam was eager to skip his homework for that. So it didn't matter he didn't listen to Blaine's arguments, he was in although it sounded somewhat dangerous. But no risk, no fun!

Sam got a grip on himself and nodded occasionally, puckered his lips to make Blaine believe he thought really hard about what he said and tried not to let on that Blaine's enthusiasm was the most adorable thing ever.

Not to mention how cute he was. Yeah, Sam might have nurtured a little crush on his best friend lately but it was nothing serious. Nothing worth risking their friendship over. And although Blaine was officially gay that didn't mean he'd automatically like Sam back.

"…and that's why I think it would be nice for us to at least look if we can do something. I mean they are our neighbours. More or less." Blaine waggled his head and put his fork on the plate. Then he met Sam's eyes.

"So? What do you think?"

"Well… If it's important to you – then of course I'm in! Dude!" Sam held up his hand and Blaine high-fived him.

"Blam! Okay, is it important enough to skip school for it?"

"Sam, I just told you my father will drive there tonight and stay the weekend. If I ask nicely I can convince him to take us with, you know, we can visit an old friend."

"What old friend?"

"For example a former Dalton student who has moved", Blaine said.

"Not Sebastian, is it?"

Blaine frowned. "What? No, I mean we make it up. We _lie_. That's what superheroes do."

"Oh! Right!"

Sam nudged Blaine's shoulder and luckily the guy smiled and was happy again.

If only everything was that easy.

* * *

"I really don't feel good about this, guys, why can't your friend come visit you with all the murders happening in Beacon Hills?", Mr Anderson said as they were driving down the Highway. "I'm sure his parents would be glad to get him out of town for the weekend."

"Yeah, but Stiles wanted to show us a really great gay club", Blaine said.

He had actually found someone who lived in Beacon Hills and who would let them crush with him. Sam hadn't asked any questions until now. Now he frowned at Blaine who was sitting in front of him in the passenger seat.

"Oh, well, right", Mr Anderson said and then dropped the topic. So had Blaine only said that thing about the gay club because he knew his father was uncomfortable with it? Hopefully. Sam couldn't use another Kurt or Sebastian or whatever persons were called that threatened to take Blaine away from him. Crush or not, Sam wanted Blaine all for himself.

Even if this sounded a bit creepy.

* * *

They arrived an hour later in a quiet street. Mr Anderson parked the car and got out.

"Dad, what are you doing? We can walk to the door just fine!", Blaine complained.

"This is a dangerous city and I'm responsible for you and Sam. Now get your stuff out of the trunk, hurry up!"

Sam took out his bag and Blaine rolled his eyes. Mr Anderson walked them to the door and told the boy who opened it to not go out all weekend until he would come to pick them up at Sunday night. Then he drove away and Blaine rolled his eyes again as the door was closed behind him.

"Don't listen to him, he's trying to sound important. Well, Sam, this is Stiles. Stiles, Sam."

"Hey." Sam shook hands with a boy that he totally wouldn't like if he turned out to be gay. If not he seemed to be a great guy, friendly and everything.

"Your dad is a police officer? But not the one my father requested from – oh my god, you _are_ from Lima! He is! Dude, that's awesome and also kind of weird. But hey – do you wanna see where you're sleeping?"

Sam shouldered his bag and followed the boy to the living room.

"So, where do you and Blaine know each other from?"

"From kindergarten and that is _not_ strange. We are friends on facebook for quite a time now although Blaine never let on if he still knew who I am or just took my friendship request for the sake of collecting facebook friends", Stiles said.

"So you haven't talked in a long time but you still let him and a stranger stay for the weekend? Isn't that kind of… too trustful?"

"Hey, I am not naive, okay? I happen to be good at gauging kindness in people and Blaine's pictures were not very weird or anything. Plus he said something about a mission? Oh hey, look, here. You just – and then – ugh!"

Stiles extended a bed couch with quite some noises and strains. Then he threw two pillows and a blanket on it and rubbed his hands.

Sam's throat got dry as he looked at the bed couch. It wasn't very big and they had only one blanket. He didn't know if he could handle this – physical closeness in a friendship was nice as long as it was momentary and with day light and – you know – clothes on them, not only P.J.'s. He liked Blaine's body way too much when they hugged so he didn't want to know how he would react to… anything else.

Blaine threw his bag on it and looked around in curiosity.

"We have a lot of catching up to do, Stiles, but I didn't lie. Sam and I are on a mission, and not a childish one, too."

"Tell me about it. Me and Scott go on missions all the time and it's always bloody serious. Oh, by the way, you will meet him later if he isn't busy with his… friends."

The way he said the last word made Sam look at him but Stiles already went on babbling something about the decorations. Sam wondered when they would have the privacy to change into their costumes – if this wouldn't be hindering, after all they had to be unsuspicious – and investigate stuff.

"And you are lucky, too, it's almost the new moon so no werewolves hauling around uncontrolled", Stiles joked.

"Luckily! We don't have time to deal with them, too!", Blaine laughed.

"You said your father requested help from Lima? So is he…", Sam asked.

"Yeah, the sheriff." Stiles nodded and Sam quickly spoke on.

"So what do you know about those mysterious murders? You probably hear some stuff now and then, don't you?"

"Oh, no, you wouldn't want to get involved with that, believe me. I tried to get behind the pattern – well, I'm still on that – and it's really strange stuff. Someone copying old druid habits and turn them into something evil. Now there's apparently druid who's gone dark side – buuuuuut I'm not supposed to talk about that, I mean, why would you care, right? You are here with your own agenda and that's just good. Good for you! So, you wanna drink somethin'?"

He rubbed his hands again and looked as if he seriously expected a change of topic. When Sam and Blaine didn't say anything he said: "Well, I certainly want to! I'm thirsty as hell! Just get – comfortable – so yeah." He gestured to the bed couch and started walking backwards. When he slipped over something he decided to walk forwards out of the room.

"He's a bit strange", Sam said.

"He talks _a lot_", Blaine nodded. "But he seems to be on the case, too! If that isn't the luckiest coincidence ever!"

"Only that he won't let us in", Sam sighed and sat down on the couch. Blaine nodded. Then he seemed to look at the bed couch the first time and frowned.

"It's kind of small, isn't it?"

"Oh, yeah. Hope you like to cuddle." Sam grinned and ignored his heart pumping blood to parts of his body that weren't exactly helpful right now.

"I – I – uhm." Blaine drove over his mouth.

"Relax, dude, that was a joke", Sam said, somewhat offended. Did Blaine find him that repelling?

"No, I… like cuddling", Blaine quickly said. Sam realised he was staring at him as it was already too late and they had an awkward moment of gazing into each other's eyes.

He quickly looked on his hands and forced them to stay put.

"Yeah. Me too", he said, biting his lip afterwards. The hot blood of embarrassing washed through his head and guts. _Don't look up now, please, Stiles, come back!_

"Uhm, should we try to get more out of him?", Blaine suggested.

"Yes! Good idea!" Sam jumped up and practically run to the kitchen. Before he could enter it Stiles came out and walked into him, and Sam grabbed his arms so that the boy didn't lose his balance.

He freed himself quickly and bounced up and down.

"Guys, they found a new victim, I gotta go! Scott just called me, I have to go!"

"Woah, there, Blaine and I are coming, too!"

"No, that's not –"

"Yes, it is!", Blaine said.

"We won't let you go alone. I mean, we are two and you don't look like you could put up with us – or even a big dog for that matter", Sam said.

"Damn, I need to start working out", Stiles mumbled but then allowed them to follow him.

* * *

Sam had never seen a dead body before and he certainly didn't want to repeat it. One look and his stomach got all tangled up in a bad way. He tried to keep his cool and look as untouched as everybody around him, also to not let Blaine think he was a weakling.

But the way the human body was bound to that tree… It was a man and surely not long ago he had had dreams and plans about his future and everything.

"This was a bad idea", Blaine mumbled.

"It was your idea", Sam said.

"I've changed my mind. This stuff isn't our division."

"Too late now, buddy." Sam laid a hand on Blaine's shoulder to encourage him but it also comforted himself.

Stiles and some boys went away from the body and police officers (Mr Anderson hadn't seen them, luckily) and Blaine and Sam simply followed.

"That was the second victim of the second push! Soon there will be a third and then three more, cause, you know, they do everything in threes!", Stiles said.

"I wonder if it has got do to with the alpha pack", a dark haired boy said.

"No, this looks more like a lone gunmen", another boy with light hair said.

"It doesn't matter who exactly, we have to find and stop them!", Stiles said. Then he gazed over his shoulder and stiffened as he saw Sam and Blaine.

"Guys, what – didn't I tell you to wait over there? Go, wait over there!" He tried to push Sam back but it didn't work. As Sam had suspected, the boy wasn't very strong.

"Who is this?", the dark haired boy asked.

Stiles sighed deeply and gestured to them. "This is Blaine and Sam, I don't really know them but they are staying at my house. This is Scott and Isaac. There, happy? Now go back, go away!"

"Maybe they can help?", Isaac said, looking at them. "Are you… you know? Do you belong to a pack?"

"Only to the Blam pack!", Sam said, though he didn't dare to high-five Blaine. So he crossed his arms.

"What do you mean, pack?", Blaine asked.

"He means wolves", Scott said. Then he looked at Stiles. "You don't know them but –"

"Yeah, yeah, long story! I know Blaine from kindergarten, does this justify anything?"

"No. It doesn't", Scott said.

"Now, do you belong to a pack or not?", Isaac said.

"They don't, they are normal little boys and really should go away now", Stiles said.

"We are here to help", Sam said. "His dad is Mr Anderson, the detective?"

"Oh, that changes everything!", Stiles said. "Not! Now –" He gestured them to go a few times.

Isaac turned around already and Scott eyed them a bit pitiful.

"We can't go. You drove us here", Blaine eventually said. Stiles froze and bit his lip.

"Oh. Yeah."

"Look, as long as we try to figure stuff out they can join us, can't they?", Scott said. "No one will get hurt from that."

"You know how fast someone get's hurt and it's always the clueless outsider who – hey, wait that mean's I'm much less likely to get hurt, right? Right?"

Scott rolled his eyes and followed Isaac.

"You're in!", Stiles said and gestured them to come with him.

"Oh, how gracious", Sam snorted but followed them.

* * *

Things went blurry after that. He heard a lot talk about wolves that he couldn't exactly sort in to anything. But the boys kept talking as if it was completely normal and Sam figured it had to be some kind of code.

Not very nice of them to not fill the new ones in!

"This is frustrating", Sam sighed and walked away, hopping on a lying tree bole. "Maybe we should do it our own way."

"Yeah, but… how? This is murder we're talking about and you were right. It's too big for us", Blaine said.

"Hey, we're here now, so the least we can do is _try_ something."

Blaine chuckled. "You're always so optimistic."

He sat down, too, while the others three boys had their discussion a few feet away. It was getting darker but the sun still warmed their skin so Sam had figured the first step to use the day was bathing in the sunset.

"I'm doing my best", he said, closing his eyes. Birds were chippering all around them and weren't they only a few feet away from a murder scene it might have been romantic. Well, if they had been alone and not strictly platonic friends. But you get the point.

"Hey, guys! So you've heard enough, yeah? We can go back to my house now, you know, won't be solving this thing over night", Stiles said.

Sam lazily opened his eyes and gazed to the other boys. They were already walking away.

"What, that's it? No adventures tonight?"

"Well, it takes time to figure stuff out, don't it? If you want to we can go out but I thought you were here on a mission? Why don't you work on that now?"

"But we are", Blaine said, gliding from the tree. "The murders are our mission."

Stiles mouth went open. "You – what – but… How are murders your mission? Are you insane, you come here from Lima because of that? Do you carry a profound death wish with you or what?"

"We fear nothing and nobody!", Sam said. He got down, too, and high-fived Blaine. He resisted shouting "Blam!" because he figured his strange obsession to throw in their mixed-together name could become suspicious sooner or later.

* * *

They explained to Stiles what Nightbird and Blonde Chameleon were about and what they had accomplished. Somehow he wasn't as impressed as one would have expected from an average teenage boy whose only problems were grades and girls.

But regarding the way he and his friends had talked about the murders Sam began to think Stiles wasn't that average. Maybe their town was a very criminal one and they were a gang to fight crime. Whatever it was he kept his mouth shut – just another surprise because everybody who spent half an hour with him wouldn't think that was possible.

"So, I don't know if Scott does something with Allison tonight or not but –"

"Who's Allison?", Sam asked from the back of the car – again he had been too late to call shotgun.

"His ex and maybe future girlfriend", Stiles said, glancing into the review mirror.

"Wait – he and Isaac aren't dating them?", Blaine said.

Stiles turned his head completely to him and frowned. "What? No. Dude, that's a pretty gay thought there, better watch out what your brain is doing."

"Well, I am gay, so I don't have to be careful with that."

"Oh – you are – oh! That's great. Tell me, do you think I'm attractive?"

"Hey, what's this now, hitting one-oh-one?", Sam said and he leaned forward to slap Stiles lightly on the back of his head.

Blaine smirked and threw him a grateful glance while Stiles rubbed his head.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were – hey, one can ask, alright? Just wanna know cause Danny refuses to answer me that question!"

"Danny? Your crush?", Blaine said.

"No! Oh god, hahahaha! Wait, I'm gonna drive to the side so that I can laugh it off! Hell, no! I'm not – gay – I just want to know, you know? He keeps saying things and then it turns out he's just joking and that's kind of hurtful but in a manly way, you know?"

"Uhm…"

Stiles kept on rambling about what Danny had said and Blaine turned around to Sam, pulling a clueless face. Sam grinned and waggled his eyebrows. If someone asked him he'd say Stiles had to confront something – but who was he to judge. He wasn't exactly open about his own feelings towards another boy so…

"But if you want to talk, I'm all ears", Stiles said and then it was quiet in the car for a few seconds. Sam thought it was scary.

"Talk about what?", Blaine said.

Stiles waved with one hand through the air. "Don't know. How you found out? How you came together? Don't couples love telling that story?"

"Oh, we're not a couple", Blaine said. Stiles threw him and then Sam a surprised look, before he turned back around to the steering wheel.

"Well, awkward! I thought that only happens in movies. But noooo, movies and Stiles life, that's it."

"Yeah, uhm." Blaine cleared his throat. "I found out I'm gay in Primary School. It wasn't much to find out, anyhow, I just was interested in other boys. That's it."

"Great! And you – or aren't you… then?" Stiles looked at Sam in the mirror again and Blaine said:

"No, he's straight, you should really stop making assumptions – or at least stop talking about them without foundation."

"Yeah, I know." Stiles sighed.

Sam bit his lip. Another opportunity to mention he might be bi and again he let it pass by. But he couldn't tell Blaine when someone else was with them. And he couldn't tell them in private because he would ask why he thought that. And Sam couldn't simply say 'Oh I have the hots for you', now, could he?

"If we're not doing anything important tonight then why don't we hang out with Danny?", Blaine said.

"Are you kidding me? That guy hates me! Well, at least he doesn't like me very much. He might be on a date or in a club, he sure won't answer my texts, I tell you!"

"Try it. Tell him you gave a guest who wants to go to a gay club", Blaine said. "That is – if you don't mind?" The last he said with a glance over his shoulder and Sam shrugged.

"Dude, I go wherever you will go."

Okay, _lame_. Song line, not even a movie reference. But it made Blaine smile (and Stiles look at him in the mirror with an expression that said 'you sure you're not gay?') so it might have worked anyway.

* * *

Next time Sam should maybe think twice before agreeing to go to a gay club when he couldn't even handle his own secret gayness.

All around him dudes were looking at each other, dancing with each other… touching each other.

And to make things worse dudes looked at _him_, too. Not that he wasn't flattered but it was a bit too much. He didn't want to be hit on.

So Sam kept close to Blaine and tried to make the silent impression they were boyfriends.

But then they met Danny and the boys in his company went totally nuts. Stiles talked even more than usual and Blaine made those big, dreamy eyes Sam had only seen when Kurt had been around.

Damn.

Sam knew he could get jealous from time to time so he tried to calm his nerves with a drink. And in a moment of glory he developed a plan. He could either tonight or tomorrow mention that he was curious about boys in general. That this club had opened his eyes et cetera.

Yes, good plan. He got his drink and went back to the boys, stood with them and looked around.

"So, do you like it?", Blaine voice came to his ear.

"It's just a club, dude", Sam said. Huh, that wasn't very supportive of his plan. So he added: "It's cool."

Well, that neither. What on earth could he say to make Blaine listen up?

"Some of it looks really hot."

Now, this had been too much. He felt his cheeks getting hot as Blaine's eyes flew to him.

"Really?"

Sam cleared his throat and gathered the last of his courage.

"Yeah, I mean… a guy can be curious, right?"

"Yes. Of course. Do you wanna try making out?"

Now Sam's eyes landed on Blaine and he couldn't breathe for a few moments. Had Blaine just suggested…?

"I have seen how some look at you, Sam, I'm sure you could get their attention", Blaine said.

Oh.

"No, I'm… no." Sam shook his head. Blaine would never want to kiss him and he couldn't blame him. Plus it would change their dynamic, risk their friendship… no.

"Guys! Having fun?" Stiles came to them, throwing one arm around each of their necks. "Let me tell you this: I don't know you but I like you! Thanks for being my friends!"

"Uhm, you're welcome?", Sam said.

"So, do you feel okay in this environment?", Blaine asked.

Stiles waved it away. "Oh, yeah, sure. I've been here with Scott once before. People got killed that night… or at least hurt…? Well, something. I always wanted to come back and have a calm night. But I still don't know if gay guys find me attractive."

He looked around and winked at somebody. Sam freed himself from his touch and drank.

"Girls sure don't", Stiles sighed. He teetered on his feet and clapped his hands while still looking around.

"You'll get your chance with someone sooner or later", Blaine said.

"Yeah, and when exactly will that be?"

Blaine shrugged and Sam started to get bored. He caught Danny's eyes and smiled politely back.

Apparently being friendly in the gay world meant a green signal. Danny came to them and let his eyes linger on Sam, who really didn't like that. No hitting. No doing anything! Hell, he just wanted to get it on with Blaine and be left alone from everybody else, why couldn't they see that?

"You're name is Sam, right? Do you want to dance?"

"Uhm…" Sam puckered his lip and looked to Blaine who nodded lightly.

"You didn't ask me that, does that mean you don't think I'm sexy? Even a tiny, weensy little bit?" Stiles showed a space with his fingers.

The thought of dancing with a stranger made Sam more anxious than excited. He wasn't ready for that. He quickly tried to think of a nice and clever way to decline but all he could think of was…

"Uh, no. But thanks."

"Let me know when you change your mind." Danny winked and went to his friends again, and Sam breathed in.

"Woah! Dude, how do you do that!? Everybody is into you. Show me how you do that", Stiles said.

"Nobody is into me", Sam hissed. Getting attention from girls was one thing. It was easy with them, the roles were clear. But with a man… how should he behave? Like a girl? He didn't want to behave like a girl. Being gay was harder than he had thought.

"Yes, everybody! Even I start to admire you!" Stiles touched Sam's biceps so he banged him away.

"Don't touch me!"

"Dude, how can be around him every day and not crush on him?", Stiles went on, directing his words at Blaine.

"Who says I don't?", Blaine laughed.

The blood rush almost made him deaf for a few moments. Sam was sure he was red as a tomato now. Luckily no one could see that in the disco light.

"This isn't funny", he mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Sam, I'm joking", Blaine said, lightly stroking over Sam's arm. This time Sam hadn't any objections against being touched. He leaned in just a few inches and Blaine let his hand linger a few more moments. Oh, that was nice, really nice.

"Oookay, I'm gonna… go… over there!" Stiles pointed to a spot and then was suddenly gone. Sam couldn't care less right now, Blaine's eyes were the most fascinating thing ever.

Sam instinctively moved a bit closer and he let himself glance at Blaine's lips. How delightful they had to be, he knew it without ever having tasted them. They couldn't taste much different to Blaine's sweet scent.

Somebody walked into him and apologised but it broke Sam's trance. He cleared his throat and looked away, knowing he would die of shame if he met Blaine's eyes.

His fingers tensed around his glass and he drank a sip. Someone should say something now to let the awkward moment pass.

His eyes fell on Danny and there it was, an opportunity to flee.

"I'm gonna dance with that guy now. Hold this."

Sam pressed his glass into Blaine's hand without looking at him and went away.

* * *

"We just have to warn everybody who has ever been a soldier to not go with strangers", Scott said.

"Yeah, because that's gonna solve the case. Oh, uh, don't go with strangers! Listen to your mummy!" Stiles gesticulated wildly around.

"That doesn't only go for soldiers", Blaine mumbled. Sam glanced at him, just a bit, just as much as he could look at him without turning his head. He had sounded pissed. And he had been since yesterday night although Sam really didn't know why. He only knew it had started after he had come back from his dance with Danny – one song only. So what…?

"Wait, they are still here?", Isaac commended on Blaine and Sam's presence.

"Yeah, they are staying the weekend", Stiles said in confusion. They were at his house, having a late brunch.

"No, I mean _here_ as in… with us. They are not with the pack."

Stiles spread his arms.

"You don't count", Isaac said.

"Well, thank you very much, my dear friend, that's the nicest thing someone has ever said to me and I was out with Danny yesterday." He immediately squeezed his eyes together after that as if having said too much.

Scott listened up. "Wait, what? You didn't tell me."

"Yeah, well, you were busy… I don't know with what but I _have_ other friends, Scott."

As they went on arguing and Isaac started to read the newspapers Sam turned to Blaine.

"Have I done something to offend you?"

"What?"

"You've acted pissed all day and don't tell me it's the weather or something like that."

"It's not the weather!", Blaine protested. "I'm just… in a bad mood."

"Because I danced with Danny?"

"What? No!" Blaine blushed and probably realised himself he sounded way too offensive. He let his shoulders relax and shook his head.

"You can dance with whoever you want to."

"Well, then what is it?"

"Nothing, I – nothing. I'm sorry. Let's concentrate on the case, shall we?"

Stiles, Scott and Isaac didn't come up with anything today, too, so Blaine and Sam decided to go fully Superheroes.

"It's just because we didn't wear our costumes, I swear", Sam said as he went through his bag in the living room. He glanced to the door and went to shut it. He didn't need to have Stiles or his friends walk in on him while he changed.

Although it wasn't exactly smooth with Blaine in the room, too. But just as so many times before, Sam pushed it aside and acted like a normal best friend would. That included no peeking.

As they emerged from the room as Nightbird and Blonde Chameleon Stiles and Scott stared at them. It took Isaac a while until he looked up but then his mouth fell open, too.

"That's right, shit is going down now!", Sam said.

"Uhm…" Scott blinked. Then he turned to Stiles as if it had been his plan. "What the hell?"

"I have honestly no idea. May I remind you I don't really know them?"

Then Isaac grinned. "Is this some sort of role playing?"

"You could say that! We are super heroes! Blam!" Sam threw his fist into the air and Blaine made some cool karate moves.

"We are gonna catch the villains!", he said.

"Guys! You have no idea what you are facing, seriously!", Scott said. He ran his hand over his hair and mouth.

"Well, they have a fresh approach to crime fighting, maybe we could… they could… uh, uh… something, no?" Stiles looked at Scott and Isaac.

Blaine took off his mask and sat down in a chair, hiding his face in his hands.

"Coming here was a mistake, Sam. It's _murders_! We ain't no real heroes, we are just schoolboys!"

"Hey, don't underestimate the profession of being a schoolboy" Stiles said.

"Don't underestimate the power of Blam", Sam said. He shot Stiles with his fingers and the boy pretended to die and fell to the floor. Nice! Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"Stop saying that!", Blaine hissed and got up, went back to the living room. Sam took off his mask and watched him go, then turned confused to Stiles who got up from the floor.

"Dude, do you seriously wonder what's wrong with him?", he asked in doing so.

"Uhm… I…" Sam didn't know what to say. Blaine was his best friend, not Stiles', so he couldn't know anything more about Blaine as Sam did, right?

"Duuuuude! Honestly? Are you blind or… Man! He's in love with you!" Stiles stretched out his hands as if wanting to strangle Sam but changed his mind in the last minute.

"No, he isn't."

Sam looked at Scott and Isaac who were not even pretending to not listen. Then Stiles grabbed his arm and dragged him into the hallway.

"Get your shit together, man! Yesterday as you went dancing with Danny – well, not your best move after almost kissing Blaine."

"I didn't almost kiss him! Dude!"

"Yes, I watched you, you totally almost did! Now go in and snog him or something like that." Stiles pushed Sam through the door and he only was able to do that because Sam was busy thinking.

That stopped now, too, seeing the pile on the bed couch covered up with the blanket (that Sam had not dared to use tonight). He got a bit closer.

"Blaine?"

"Not now, Sam, go away."

Sam looked around. "Uhm… if you want to stop with this case, it's okay. We just wait until your father picks us up tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Are you… alright?"

Sam got nearer and dared to sit down beside him. After hesitating a few seconds he laid his hand on the spot where he suspected Blaine's head and stroke over it.

Only a muffled sound was heard and Sam wondered if Stiles had been right. But how did you ask your best friend if he had a crush on you?

"Did you like it?"

Blaine's head come out of the blanket and Sam withdrew his hand. He didn't want to interrupt the contact though and let it lay on Blaine's shoulder.

"Dancing with another boy, did you like it?"

"Blaine, I haven't been completely honest, I… I had some bi-curious-feelings long before yesterday. I just didn't know how to tell you, I… it's embarrassing."

"It doesn't have to be! Sam, it's me, we talk about everything, don't we?"

Blaine crawled out from under the blanket and Sam saw he had taken off his costume and wore a white T-Shirt now.

"Not this, this is different", Sam said. Why was it about him now? Should he say it now, like, _say it_? Blaine might like him back. But if not, if Stiles was wrong it still would feel good to let it out and Blaine would surely accept it, right?

Yeah, he totally would.

Sam took a deep breath and looked at his hands. "I like you. My body reacts weird to some situations and… it's strange, you know? I have never felt about a bro like that. And I don't want it to come between us."

"Sam, that's… wow. Hey!" Blaine laughed and playfully jogged Sam's arm. "I wouldn't…"

He stopped as if not remembering what he had wanted to say and Sam finally looked up, looked carefully into Blaine's eyes. There they were, big, dreamy puppy-eyes. Sam couldn't help but smile at them.

"Come here, you!" Blaine's hand glided to Sam's neck and pushed him towards Blaine. He went along with it and positioned himself next to the other boy on the bed, lying down and letting their foreheads touch.

Blaine's fingers caressed his cheek and Sam closed his eyes for a moment.

"I like you, too", Blaine said. "I wasn't joking yesterday when I said I'm crushing on you."

"No?" Sam's breath fastened up, along with his heartbeat. Could this be real or was this a dream? Blaine was so close and warm but not nearly close enough. Sam glided a bit nearer.

"So… can we kiss then?", he asked. He knew he was blushing again and he felt silly to ask that. But Blaine's big eyes and cute face told him not to.

"I'd like that", he said.

"Cool", Sam said. His fingers were trembling all of a sudden. What now? What if Blaine wouldn't like it?

He moved his head closer, eyes open until their lips met. Then they fell shut and everything around and inside him dissolved into a puddle of mud. His breathing came in hurried blows, and he carefully tasted Blaine's warm and smooth mouth. Somehow it made him feel safe.

From all the things he'd imagine how it would feel 'safe' hadn't been one of them. Of course it also felt exciting and nice. He could totally do this all day long.

"Oh god", Blaine moaned as they pulled apart. "I just… love you."

Sam chuckled. "Dude, that's so gay."

"Oh, and this isn't?" Blaine grinned and they kissed again.

* * *

As they came to the kitchen this time (Sam had changed back in his normal clothes, too) only Stiles questioning look met them. Sam waggled his eyebrows and Stiles eyes got big. He gestured between them and as Sam nodded, he shouted "Yes!" and danced around.

That made Scott and Isaac look up from some papers on the table.

"Uhm, are you okay, or…?", Scott asked.

"Me? Oh, I'm fine, I'm super great in fact. I'm the best coupler ever, I might take things with you and Allison in my own two hands, too."

"Please don't", Scott said, rolling his eyes.

"Look, guys", Blaine started. "We won't bug you with whatever you're doing anymore. Comes tomorrow, Sam and I will go back to Lima and stay there."

"Good, because you aren't in a pack, I mean…" Isaac shrugged.

"Yes, Isaac, we know _that_ now, thank you very much!", Stiles said and then mumbled under his breath: "Pack racist."

Isaac just lifted his eyebrows at that. Scott assured Blaine and Sam that their decision was for the best and then Stiles showed them around Beacon Hills.

* * *

As they were to depart the next day Sam took their host aside to return the favour he'd done him.

"Stiles, your brutal and inappropriate interferences have helped me so I will treat you with the same kindness: You are half-gay and if Danny or whoever doesn't want you then go to that club and grab a hottie to open their eyes, are we clear?"

"What? I'm not half… this isn't even a word! You just made that up!"

"You know what I mean and yes, you are. I've watched you." Sam grinned, winked and then went to the car where Blaine and his dad were loading the trunk.

"Well, that weekend was a waste of time", Mr Anderson groaned as he closed the trunk and went to get into the driver's seat.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Blaine grinned at Sam who was just as happy. He didn't know whether Blaine would want to kiss in front of his father so Sam went with a squeeze on the shoulder even if Mr Anderson was in the car already. But Blaine leaned against him to shortly crush their mouths together and Sam had to grin even brighter.

"We may have not completed the mission we came here for but a mission that was much more important", he said.

"Yes, the lives of Nightbird and Blonde Chameleon have changed to the better. I'd call that a success", Blaine said.

"Totally! So if you don't mind me saying… Blam!" Sam held up his hand and Blaine high-fived him before they got into the car.

Apart from the dead body… Best weekend ever!

**the end**


End file.
